Maybe
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Hiccup wonders how long he will stay with Astrid. R&R- first ever HTTYD fic! Tell me how to improve :


Hey guys I really liked this movie! It was amazing, positively!

But this story might suck. I'll do my best! Please tell me if it's alright, I hope you enjoy it!

Dedication: Dancing-StarryEyedDemigod!! Ily hun

I do not own HTTYD.

* * *

"Hiccup? Are you still in bed?"

I flopped over onto my side, staring at my door intently. I knew it was early in the morning, and my dad had been having issues sleeping. He had been staying up late attempting to tame dragons, so his sleeping patterns were very unbearable.

"Not anymore, Dad…"

"Great! Because Astrid is here to see you!"

I shot up in my bed.

"Astrid?!"

My door opened and closed as if in slow motion, and the skinny blonde Viking girl came into view. She opened her eyes and looked at me blankly. I blinked in confusion and swung my legs over the side of bed, struggling to stand on my metal leg.

"Is everything okay?"

Astrid nodded, looking around.

"Nice place."

I sweat-dropped, unsure if that was sarcasm or honesty.

"Th… Thank you?"

She smirked at me and then leaned against my desk. She looked at the ground and sighed. I watched her, unsure of what to do or say. I knew something was wrong, but it was obvious I needed to pursue the issue.

"Astrid… What's bothering you?"

She shrugged.

"Not much. This is all just kinda sudden, I guess? Going from killing to taming dragons. You changed history, y'know…"

I nodded in thought; I hadn't really thought about it that way.

"But, I think it's better this way."

"It is." She spoke slowly, surely, "It definitely is. For us, and the dragons. Hey… Guess what?"

"Hm?"

She snickered a bit.

"Turns out… Toothless is a girl."

I blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Come with me!"

She grabbed my hand, dragging me out my door, despite my protests of being in my pajamas. We went to the barn and she opened the doors and I gasped as I saw three baby dragons, with cracked eggs not too far off. Toothless was hovering near them like a bear protecting her cubs.

"…Toothless?"

My dragon looked up at me, it's wide eyes shining happily. She gave me a funny smile and I couldn't help but laugh, remembering the time she had copied my grin. Astrid picked up one of the babies, and it was a very beautiful sheen black, and had eyes of brilliant violet. The other two were a dark blue color, and had pink or blue eyes.

I patted toothless on the head, sighing.

"Never would have guessed…"

"Hey, Hiccup?"

"Hm?"

"Are you gonna give these to younger kids? So they can train a dragon too. I mean, once they're old enough."

I nodded, smiling.

"Probably. That's a good idea."

Astrid smiled at me, and I continued looking at her as the sun peeked over the horizon at us. Her blonde hair was immediately illuminated by the light, and shone beautifully.

I smiled, and brushed some of her soft hair out of her eyes. She looked up at me quizzically and I smiled again.

"You're really pretty, you know that?"

Astrid looked down, and punched me in the arm.

"Shut up."

I laughed, knowing her ways of showing thankfulness.

"You're welcome. But…"

I grabbed her arm and tugged her towards me, grinning.

"Don't you think a proper thank you would be better?"

She squeaked as I hugged her gently, nuzzling my face into her hair. She smelled of jasmine and rain. She hesitantly put her arms around my neck and I smiled, holding her there.

There was only one thing running through my mind then.

_How long… Will I have her?_

"Hey, Hiccup?"

"Yeah, Astrid?"

"You're thinking about something stupid again, aren't you."

"Huh?!"

"You always stiffen when you think about stuff that won't happen. What is it now? Toothless' babies are rabid?"

I laughed, pulling back, a forced smile on my face, but my true expressions showed through my downward arched brows.

"…I'm worried…"

"About…?"

"This."

"This?"

"Us…"

"…Oh…"

She looked away, and then looked back at me.

"Maybe… We could… Talk about it?"

I blinked at her and she crossed her arms, turning away.

"Well, I don't know! I've never actually dated anyone before!!"

I smiled and nodded.

"I know. Neither have I. I'm just worried that this will end someday… It's dumb, I know…"

She sighed, smiling.

"No, it's not. It's normal to worry. I've worried about it too. I don't care if it'll end someday though. Let's… I don't know… Cherish it?"

I laughed at her way of speaking and nodded, hugging her again.

"I already have, Astrid. You can be sure of that…"

I pulled back and looked into her eyes, and smiled, knowing that maybe, just maybe…

**This will be forever.**

* * *

Eeeeek. Ew. No good? HEHE.

Oh well. It was fun ~~ I'll get better!

…MAYBE! I did with shugo chara and DP and KH…. So… Maybe… XP

~Hitomi Kaetie


End file.
